


Who's a good boy?

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Ghost is a good boy, Married Life, Photo prompt, puppyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: Jon is miserable in his exile to the guest room after a fight with Sansa. It's a good thing Ghost snuck in, cheering him up only, why is he covered in lipstick?





	Who's a good boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Moved this from tumblr when I realized I haven't posted it here yet so we can up the numbers of our ship fics. :) This was inspired by a tumblr pic.

Jon always hated it and himself whenever they fight.

He tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable in the guest room where he was exiled to when all he wanted to do was crawl next to his wife, hold her close, and revel in her sweet scent and warmth.

He didn’t even have Ghost with him-the  _traitor_. He was  _his_ first but as soon as Sansa stormed towards their bedroom, Ghost followed hot on her heels.

Then again,  _of course_  he’d side with her, judging from how fat his dog was becoming. Sansa did love Ghost so much.

In fact, he’s the one that she met first.

Seven hells, come to think of it, it was always Ghost first, Jon second.

Just before he grumbled some more, he heard scratching sounds on his door that perked him up right away.

 _Ah, so he_ is _loyal to me!_

Jon’s grin fell into a frown when he saw Ghost smiling happily and covered in lipstick.

 _I will not get jealous of a dog_  he chanted over and over his head.

He crossed his arms. “You've come here to gloat, boy?”

Ghost tilted his head innocently making Jon sigh, crouch, and scratch behind his dog's ear.

“She always loved you best—oh what do we have here?”

Jon only noticed that Sansa put one of her fancy hair clips on Ghost’s hair with a tiny folded note tied to it.

 

 _Jon_ ,

_After a good talk with Ghost, I’ve decided to forgive you and also tell you  that I’m sorry as well. I love you, now please come to bed._

_Sansa_

 

Jon hugged Ghost then and chuckled. “I don’t know what you said but good job boy.”

Ghost nuzzled him and barked happily at him before holding his head up proudly and tilting it slightly at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I’ll take you to the dog cafe tomorrow. I owe you a life debt apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original photo source: http://yourdaddysgiirl.tumblr.com/post/114841711201


End file.
